House Wulf
Important Note Okay, I know I am the founder and all, however I can't remember EVERYTHING and EVERYONE from 2016-19. It was a while ago and wasn't the greatest family seeing as I was a New-Gen (and I still am). But, I will try and keep this not bias. I'll also be talking about myself in 3rd person, it's easier. Origins The name 'Wulf' was made late 2016, by Fletcher Xavi when he was in Guilnea. The name of 'Wulf' came from a book, 'The Summoner' (which is now a series). In this book the main character was called 'Fletcher Wulf', and so the family of Wulf was born. At the time, Guilnea was new and pretty much recently launched. Brief History Fletcher was keen to make Wulf the main family of Guilnea and began to choose a few people he knew and trusted to be a part of it. These people (if I remember them) will be listed below. Wulf started to grow more in 2017 and gained fame quickly in Guilnea with a few people begging to be a Wulf, you know, those name hungry people. After Guilnea split up into Houses of the "original founders", Wulf became more popular as it was the main house in the "military". House Wulf consisted of ex-high ranking officers and people Fletcher generally trusted. The other Houses included Raleigh, Trebus and a few others as back then you could have up to 4 or 5 allies. Wulf's Fall (Kind Of) In 2018 Wulf began to come to an end with most of the 2016/17 Guilneans quitting. Fletcher stopped wearing the name in his Graal account name and the remaining Wulfs did the same. The reason of Wulfs slow end is because of all the failed Guilnea's that had been made prior, each trying to replicate the 2016 Guilnea of claiming the whole map (perhaps not legitimately) and defeating Sarovia at Delta, which, for a New-Gen leader is pretty impressive. All the Guilnea's that followed had failed with little success and Fletcher began to get bored of the constant cycle, so he dropped the name and left it to age. The Members * Moose Wulf - The "Champion" of Guilnea. Excelled at spar, recruitment, loyalty and overall one of the best commanders I've worked with in Guilnea. * Ryan Wulf - The Duke who lead Guilneans into battle with Sarovia. (Yes we were once with Sarovia) Excelled at recruitment, war commands and strategies. * Geno Wulf - Good at leading training sessions. Excelled at debating the enemy. * Gaje Wulf - Passionate about Archery. Excelled at archery. * Jon Wulf - Lead a regiment well and was loyal. Excelled at small squad activities. * Fletcher Xavi Wulf - ??? * Sage Wulf - Loyal and made the guild laugh. Excellent at being sarcastic. * Dallas Wulf - Intelligent, had good tactics and was an all round strategic person. Excelled at strategy. * Thanatos Wulf - Loyalty, competence and hard work. Excelled at being competent and controlling everyone. * Desmond Wulf - Loyalty, lead a regiment well and helped with planning. Excellent hard work. * Finn Xavi Wulf - Good advisor, also a fellow Xavi who helped with guild problems. Excelled at advice. * Artemis Wulf - Kept the guild together, recruited and was competent. Excelled at leadership. * Razor - Ex Guilnean Prince, productive and pretty talented. Excelled at productivity. * Jake C. Wulf - Created one of the best Guilnea's in 2016. Excelled at commanding. * Chloe Wulf (Was removed because of some petty argument that I can't recall) * Joseph (Joe) Wulf - Taught cavalry, stuck around in rough times, advised. We had our ups and downs but overall a very competent regiment leader. Excelled at cavalry. * Aster Wulf - One of my closest Xavian friends. We, too, had our ups and downs but he made it far. Helped me with Guilnea a few times and led a lot of good training sessions incorporating his own different style. Excelled at towering. And with that, I thank you all for your hard work and service. You all mean a lot to me, and without you I would not be here.